You're The Reason Percabeth
by wiseseaweedbraingirlx
Summary: Annabeth is Rachel and Leo's best friend. She has a boyfriend who is Luke. Rachel invites them to a holiday with her and her uncle Poseidon in California, where Annabeth meets Percy. Annabeth falls in love with Percy and Luke finds out. Luke becomes crazy. Action included. Percabeth guaranteed. T
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any of these characters. Rick Riordon owns them :(**_

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

It was a Monday night and as usual I couldn't sleep. So I got up and read a book. As I opened the book, I heard footsteps and giggles downstairs. Bravely I went downstairs to find my sister kissing a boy. "Wow, really, its 1am" I whispered but in an angry tone.

"Yeah, you're right it is 1am. You should be in bed." She replied not taking her eyes of from this new boy she had. Honestly, she got a new boyfriend every minute. It was so hard to know when she broke up with someone and when she got with someone. "You bloody woke me up. Can't you just make out with him quietly? And does Mum realise that.." I pointed towards the boy, "That he's here?"

"No and you better not snitch on me. He will be gone in an hour."

"How much?"

"What do you mean how much?"

"How much are you going to pay me for keeping this a secret?" I replied with an evil smirk.

"You little."

"What? You little, what? Sweetheart." I turned around and standing right there was Mum. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at Becky (my sister). Becky gave me a look that said, 'when Mum is done grounding me, I will kill you.'

"Rebecca Louise Chase, what do you think you're doing?" Mum sighed in an 'I raised her badly' way.

"Mum, listen. Ummm well. I have a new boyfriend now." Becky replied nervously.

"Yep, I can see that. But it is 1am in the morning and you are sitting on him. Oh and how did he get here? Did you go clubbing again?" Mum was getting really angry now.

"No, I didn't. I invited him around. Mum?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry.." Becky muttered.

"Unacceptable!" Mum shouted, then pointed to the boy. "Can you please leave?!"

Becky got off the boy awkwardly and he stumbled towards the door. He tried pushing the door open when it clearly was a pull.

"OMG! It's a pull door. Are you that stupid?" I grumbled.

"Ohhh. Sorry." He pulled open the door and left.

"Oh missy you are going to get in so much trouble. But first it's 2 am so get some sleep. We will talk about this tomorrow." Mum yawned.

Becky left the room so quickly I didn't even see her leave. I stretched my arms out and I was about to leave the room when my Mum tugged onto my pyjamas and pulled me back. "Mum what?" I moaned. "First of all why were you up so early? Were you in on this?" Mum questioned me.

"Mum you know I would never help my sister in her making out plans. They were laughing really loudly. So I came down and I saw them you know.. making out." I replied.

"And when you blackmailed your sister into giving you money so you wouldn't tell me. You were going to tell me right?"

"Mum I am loyal to my words." I winked and then we both laughed.

**A/N: This chapter isn't very long but this is my first ever fan fiction so sorry if it isn't amazing. But please review. Thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Bringggggg! I woke up with a startle. I forgot I had an alarm clock. I got up and looked out my window, I saw my best friend Rachel walking towards my house. I opened the window and waved at her. She didn't see me. "RACHEL! I'M UP HERE!" I shouted, not realising I woke up my neighbours. "Yep, I see you now. You nutter!" She shouted back. I went downstairs to open the door for her. "HEY!" She shouted.

"Rachel. I'm right next to you." I explained.

"I know but I put the excite in excitement. Duh."

"So you get excited about shouting?"

"Well, yeah basically"

I laughed.

"Come lets go get ready."

Rachel always gets ready for school at our house because her parents have work and leave early in the morning and she has no food in her fridge because her parents come back till 10pm and they eat at work so she eats at our house. Our house is like her second home.

"So, the summer holiday is coming up. And I was wondering …" I interrupted her,

"No, I'm not going to those summer museum trips you do with your grandparents. We always go there every summer holiday and to the same museums every year. It's getting boring." I looked in my mirror wardrobe, my hair was scruffy and my mascara was all over my face. I must have forgotten to take of my make up last night. I started brushing my hair when Becky came into the room. "OH I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" She shouted.

"Good morning to you to." Rachel said awkwardly.

"No not you. But morning. I'm talking to my sister." Becky replied with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Becky what did I do?" I grumbled. My sister was so annoying she would blame me for everything, even though Mum didn't believe her.

"You snitched on me before you came downstairs because you knew it was me making the noise!" She argued.

"No, I didn't. Why would I do that?"

"Becky, she didn't snitch on you!" Mum came into the room. Her voice gave me a startle. It was croaky and really angry. She sounded like her throat was on fire.

"SHUT UP! ALEENA! YOU'RE NOT EVEN OUR MOM! SO SHUT UP! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE!" Becky screamed at Mum. Aleena was Mum's real name. Well to be honest Mum isn't my real mum she is my step mum, I call her mum because I was bored of calling her Aleena and she was as close as a mum to me. Becky is my real sister and doesn't like Aleena (Mum) as much as I do. She thinks Mum only cares about me, when that is certainly not true because 1. Mum does everything to make Becky happy but Becky doesn't realise that and 2. Mum honestly cares for her, for both of us. She is a great Mum. I hated Becky for not realising that.

"Becky. You can't say that. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO SHUT UP NOT MUM. BECKY HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT. YOU BITCH!" I screamed at her. I didn't mean to but I couldn't help it. Becky was being a selfish brat thinking about herself and not realising how Mum would feel with what she said. Becky's too selfish and thinks that the world revolves around her that she doesn't realise Mum loves us and that Mum cares about us more than our real mum did.

Becky ran off.

Mum was on the verge of tears. And so was I. But I didn't want to cry. I didn't want Mum to feel like it was the most horrible thing if Becky shouted at her. I wanted Mum to be strong, to not let those words break her. Rachel started comforting Mum who was now sobbing her heart away. "Mum, don't listen to her. She just doesn't realise your love for her," I calmly said, using my gentlest voice.  
>"Yeh. Aleena you're so good at being a mum. Better than my mum. Becky just doesn't realise it. Which is really stupid!" Rachel cried.<p>

"Thanks girls but I just have to go." Mum left the room with tears streaming down her face. She was muttering to herself. I didn't catch what she was saying but I had a wild guess she was saying what a bad mum she was.

Rachel and me got ready quickly and ran to school without eating breakfast.

"Care to explain how the drama started?" Rachel finally said breaking the awkward silence.

I explained everything from the part where I couldn't sleep to Mum in tears.

"Becky is so annoying and so bitchy sometimes and her anger gets the best of her." Rachel replied. That was the thing I liked about Rachel she would just tell me anything, even if its about my sister being bitchy. I loved my other friends but Rachel was the friend that I could just tell everything to and I wouldn't regret it because I know that she would help me and listen to me and be there for me.

"I agree, completely" I nodded.

"Oh, Aleena. She must be so upset!" Rachel honestly cared for my Mum, she didn't act or anything, I could tell she really did. And I was more than grateful for that.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For caring, for being there, for just being awesome"

"Honey, I will always be there for you and your family. I love you"

"I love you too. And I will always be there for you and your family too" I replied with a big smile.

"So for the summer holiday. Before we got interrupted I wanted to say that, I didn't want to the museum thing, I was going to ask if you wanted to come to California with me?" She smirked.

"OMG! Yes of course. Wait by ourselves or?"

"By ourselves, my mum and dad have to go to England for work so they asked if I wanted to go to California. I've been there several times to meet my uncle Poseidon and my cousins. They live near the beach. It's amazing!" She replied with enthusiasm.

"Wait let me ask my mum. Sounds amazing."

"You're going to call your mum now?"

"Yep, because I can get it out of the way."

Just as I was about to call Mum, she called me. Wow, pretty good timing. I picked it up.

"Hello, yes, yeh I know sorry. Okay. I promise. Also I was wondering if I could spend my holidays with Rachel in California? For how long. Umm let me ask her. For how long Rachel?"

"3 weeks."

"3 weeks, Mum. Yay thanks Mum. I love you. Please be okay and talk to Becky. Okay. Love you."

"So, I'm guessing she said yes?" Rachel presumed.

"YES! Oh and she also said we can go to the café now to get some breakfast. She has given us the permission to skip gym, which is our first lesson, and go to a café. She told the teachers that we both had to go to a 'special meeting' for something."

"OMG! I love your mum" Rachel squealed with excitement.

"Me too. C'mon let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

**UGH! I do not own these characters *tear*. Rick Riordan owns them. Lucky. **

Chapter 3

We walked up to costa and I ordered a sticky toffee latte and a ham and cheese Panini and Rachel ordered a Large coffee and a ham and cheese Panini. It tasted so nice.

I glared at her large coffee. She was going to be more enthusiastic then usual.

She saw me staring and shrugged.

"I love coffee!" She replied to my stare.

"I can see that. Since when did you start liking coffee? You used to hate it!" I took a sip of my latte. Mmmm, it was so nice.

"Well my parents came home late as usual. And they brought coffee with them. They didn't know I was awake. I went downstairs and took a sip of their coffee and it tasted really nice. Which really surprised me. So yeah that was my AMAZING story."

We both laughed.

"Wow so amazing" I chuckled.

I checked the time and it was time for our next lesson. "C'mon. We have to go. English is starting."

We ran to school and got to the next lesson 5 minutes early. "Hello babe!" Luke came towards me and tackled me with a hug and then gave me a peck on my lips. "Good morning, sweetie," I replied. Life was great. I had a sweet boyfriend, good grades, and fabulous friends and a not normal family. Which was what I wanted, except I didn't want my sister to be bitchy and selfish.

" So, why won't you here in the morning?" Luke asked his blue eyes staring into mine.

"Oh because, well long story short I had to do something. Not important." I replied.

'Okay." He answered back looking a bit hurt.

"Hey babe. We have to finish our Art assignment. Remember?" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Come round mine tonight?" He asked with a smile. I nodded. I was about to lean in for a hug when Ms Dodds came in.

"Hello everyone. Miss Chase back to your seat, please." She looked at me and then turned to the board.

"Okay class, today we are going to do some more algebra. Turn to page 60 in your textbooks." She started writing equations on the board.

1 hour later.

The bell rang and it was lunch now.

"No homework today. But I've got a message from your art teacher saying finish your peer work art assignment." She waved us goodbye and we rushed to the lunch hall.

As usual I sat next to Luke, Rachel and Leo (who is also one of my best friends). I really think him and Rachel should date, they look so cute together. But if I suggest that they would just look at me and laugh, thinking I said a joke.

"What you thinking about, babe?" Luke asked.

"Oh nothing. Just about the summer holiday." I replied telling a lie.

"I can't wait!" Rachel giggled.

"Neither can I!" I squealed.

"Wait what's happening in the holidays?" Leo looked confused. Rachel and me told him about going to California and he looked a bit upset for not inviting him.

"Hey. You're coming as well!" Rachel nudged him and he had a smile on his face.

"Awesome!" He replied.

"What about me? Eh?" Luke muttered.

'Well I only have three tickets. But you can come along. It's just that you will have to pay for your tickets." She clarified.

"That's cool with me. Sounds like fun. So when are we leaving?"

"In two days. There was only one plane to California we could take. The other ones were full. So we have to miss three days of school. Is that cool?" She explained.

"Yeh. That's cool with my Mum. What about you guys?" I asked with a smile. I couldn't help it, my excitement was bursting out.

"I will ask." Luke and Leo said simultaneously.

"Cool. I have to go to my next lesson now so bye. But you have to tell me tomorrow!" Rachel and I left as we had the same lesson.

It was home time and I went to Luke's place to finish our art assignment.

"Okay so we have to draw someone evil from Greek mythology and make him/her modern." I loved Greek mythology it was my favourite subject next to art. And our project was to put them together, so this project was pretty much the best project!

"Let's do Gaea." I decided.

"Isn't she mother nature or something like that?"

"Yeh she is."

"So isn't she nice then?"

"Ugh! Luke she's evil. Trust me!" I sighed.

"I do trust you." He said and then he leaned in for a kiss.

3 hours later.

"Okay that looks perfect!" I said staring at our masterpiece. We drew Gaea split up. So one side of her was the Before in the Ancient Greek times and she was surrounded by nature and she was wearing an Ancient Greek dress which was green and on the other side she was wearing some light blue jeans, with a crop top which said 'I'm evil' on it. And she was surrounded by pollution and minimal amount of nature, and that was the now.

"It is but not as perfect as you!" He replied giving me a hug.

"I love you." I sighed with a smile.

"I love you too.' And then he gave me a kiss.

**A/N These are quite boring chapters but soon the action and Percabeth will kick in. I might not be able to post as many chapters because I have loads of essays and revision to do. Being a 12 year old is hard sometimes. Please review, that would mean everything to me. xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own these characters :(. Rich Riordan owns them. :(**

**Chapter 4.**

THEY ARE ALL ON THE PLANE TO CALIFORNIA NOW. OH AND ANNABETH AND LUKE GOT AN A* ON THEIR ART PROJECT.

We sat in the middle row, which had 4 seats. I sat in the middle of Leo and Luke and Rachel sat beside Leo. I started getting sleepy and my eyelids were getting heavy, so I shut them and I leaned my head on Leo's shoulder without realising.

"Wake up! Wake up Annabeth!" Leo started shaking me. I woke up. "Oh hi. What's going on?" I replied still really tired. "We're here!' Rachel squealed from behind.

That definitely woke me up. "I can't wait for you guys to meet Percy, Thalia, Nico and Jason and well everyone else!" Rachel beamed with excitement.

"Cousins right?" I replied while getting my suitcase out.

"And friends!" She answered.

At the pick up place, a man with a bright Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts came and gave us a ride in his Lamborghini; he must be rich. "Guys this is my uncle, Poseidon!" Rachel explained. "Poseidon like the sea god!" I replied not realising what I said.

"Yeah. You play mythomagic?" He replied with a bright smile.

"No, but I love Greek mythology!" I giggled.

"Oh cool." He replied.

We all got in the car and in 2 hours we reached the beautiful beach where he lived. His house was huge and it had such beautiful architecture. "WOW! The architecture on this thing must be hundreds of years old as it is so beautiful." I said while studying the walls of this house. "I think so and I'm glad you like it." A teenage boy came towards us. He had black scruffled hair and sea green eyes (which were beautiful). He had a six pack and he was so hot. "PERCY!" Rachel squealed. She ran to him for a hug. He was tall as well. He was a dream boy. Annabeth snap out of it! You have a boyfriend! "Hey Rach! How are you?" He replied with a wide smile showing his perfect sparkling teeth. "Great! Oh and this is Annabeth my best friend!" Rachel smiled. Leo coughed from the corner. "Ugh. This is Leo, also one of my best friends'. And this is Luke." She explained.

He kept staring at me. Did I have something on my face? "Hi guys. My dad will show you guys around." He said still looking at me. "Okay but where are the toilets?" I replied, I needed to see if I had something on my face. "I will take you and I will show you the house later on." He smiled. I nodded. Everyone left with Rachel and Poseidon. And I was here walking with the most perfect boy. ANNABETH! SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

"Here is the toilet," He pointed to a door, which was huge. The toilets looked big.

"Thanks"

I went in and I was right, the toilets were huge. There were 5 sinks and 10 cubicles. Everything was clean and posh. The sinks were automatic ones and so were the soaps and hand creams. They even had hand dryers and fancy towels shaped as fishes.

I looked in the mirror. There was nothing on my face. So why was he staring at me? I took out my emergency make up from my coat pocket and put some eyeliner, mascara and some lip-gloss on. I brushed my hair with my hands. It wasn't perfect but it was as close as I could get. I flushed the toilet to act like I went to the toilet and came out. "So lead the way." I looked at him and smirked.

"Okay. Miss bossypants!" We both laughed.

"Shut up!" I giggled.

"I'm already starting to like you." He congratulated.

"Well what can I say, I am pretty likable!" I giggled.

I was about to melt at that point. He liked me. But who cares because I have a boyfriend who loves me.

After he showed me around, he asked if I wanted to go to the beach, I nodded.

"But let me get changed first." I said pointing out what I was wearing (which was a jumper and jeans and it was like 90 degrees out there). I quickly ran to my room (which is pretty cool that I get my own room, well this house is huge there is like a bazillion rooms here!) and I got changed into my bikini. I wasn't sure at first but Rachel urged me to wear it, so I did. It was a blue bikini with lots of gems on it. Rachel bought it for me last year.

I walked up to Percy, who was topless with shorts on. "You look great." He complimented. I blushed. "Thanks, seaweed brain!" I replied. "Seaweed brain?"

"Well, I heard you were obsessed with the sea and anything to do with water." We both laughed.

"Well, thanks, wise girl" He laughed and winked at me.

"Wise girl?"

"Yeah because apparently you're really smart."

"I know I am!" We laughed so hard my tummy started hurting.

"Hey Annabeth!" I looked behind to see who called my name and it was Luke.

"Hey Luke!" I waved.

Luke ran to me.

"I was looking everywhere for you!" He panted. Then he looked at Percy and his smile turned to a frown, "Who are you again?" He asked rudely.

"Luke, he is Seaweed Brain!" I replied laughing.

"Shut up, Wise girl! I am Percy. How can you not remember me? I'm awesome!" He laughed.

"Course you are!" I smiled and then looked at Luke, who was frowning and gave Percy an angry look. Luke was being really rude. Wait! Was he jealous?

"So, are you guys friends as well?" Percy asked.

"No, she is my girlfriend!" Luke snarled.

I looked at Percy and I swear he frowned a little bit.

"Oh, now it makes sense." Percy replied.

"What?" Luke snarled again. Luke was obviously jealous. I found that kind of cute.

"I know why you were snarling and hating me and pretending to forget me. You are jealous." Percy teased.

"No I'm not! I'm fine with her hanging out with boys! GOD!" Luke got really red.

"Relax Luke! Percy was joking!" I tried to get Luke to calm down.

"Thank you wise girl!" Percy put his arm around Luke.

"Dude. Chillax. It's the beach. There's no time for stressing here!" Percy said holding back his laugh.

"Whatever, I'm going back. Annabeth let's go." Luke hissed.

"Luke it's so nice here. I don't want to go back. Come stay with us!" I offered.

I didn't want to leave the beach, it's been so long since I actually got to relax at the beach and worry about nothing. Luke's 'jealousy' was starting to annoy me now because it shows that he can't trust me to be alone with a boy. But I didn't want to start a fight so I got rid of the thought.

"Fine! But I'm leaving." Luke rushed of and while he was running he tripped and fell flat on his face. I held back my laugh. "Babe, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, okay bye!" He replied. He got up and ran back to the house.

Percy started laughing.

"OMG! Seaweed brain, you're so mean to my boyfriend!" I giggled.

"I'm sorry but that was funny. He was so jealous!" Percy chuckled.

I giggled again and Percy came closer to me and gently moved my fringe behind my ear. I blushed. His hands were so soft.

"Why wouldn't he be? You are so you!" Percy said.

"Why, thank you, seaweed brain!" We both laughed.

It was getting dark now and Percy and me both went back to the house.

**A/N Percabeth will get better and better I promise. I'm sorry the chapters aren't long but it's because I don't have much time to make these longer as I have so many essays and exams to revise for. Like I said being a 12 year old is harder than I thought. Please PLEASE review it would literally make me smile for the whole day. So please. Thanks xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**In some of the chapters the characters are a bit ooc. **

**I do not own any of these characters. Rich Riordan owns them.**

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about Annabeth. She was beautiful, nice, funny, and smart. She was amazing! But she had a really jealous boyfriend. That was a bummer.

I went downstairs to get a drink, as I couldn't sleep. As I tiptoed downstairs, I heard footsteps. A shadow emerged from the dark. I got closer to see who it was. And standing there was the beautiful Annabeth. She must have heard me coming so she looked back. Her beautiful grey eyes staring into mine. "Hey seaweed brain! What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile.

"You're right! What on earth am I doing in my house?" I replied with a smile as well.

"Oh shut up! So what is it?" Annabeth questioned.

"What?"

"Your excuse for being here? Is it because you saw me, you can't sleep or you're just thirsty?" Annabeth giggled.

"Can't sleep!" I yawned.

"C'mon seaweed brain, let me make you my famous tea!" Annabeth smirked.

"Don't poison it!" I laughed.

I got closer to Annabeth and watched what she was doing. I put my arm around her shoulders. "Mmmm smells nice, wise girl!" I complimented.

"Thank you, seaweed brain!" She smiled.

"Wanna come to my room? We can watch movies. I'm so bored!" I laughed.

"Okay, but no seducing me!" She replied and then giggled.

"Of course not. Let's go. I will carry the teas." I chuckled.

"Wow so macho, seaweed brain." We both laughed really hard, I almost dropped the teas.

When we got in my room, Annabeth sat on my sofa and I sat on my bed.

I got the DVDs out. "Which movie?" I asked showing her the movies I have.

"That's a lot and Just My Luck" She replied while blowing her tea.

"Good choice." I said.

I put it in and it started playing.

3 Hours Later.

Annabeth's POV

The sun was shining right in my face. I woke up to find myself sleeping on Percy's sofa. I must have fallen asleep during the movie. I got up and went to Percy's bed. He wasn't there. Where was he? I went back to my room to get changed and brush my teeth.

"Hey, um Annabeth right?" I turned around and a girl with short black hair with blue highlights was standing there.

"Um yeah, who are you?" I reply.

"Oh, Thalia. Percy wanted me to ask if you wanted to come to the beach?" She answered sweetly.

"Oh okay. Why didn't he come?"

"He was going to come but he wanted me to meet you so yeah." She stretched out her hand to shake mine, I shaked it.

"Okay let me get ready. Will you help me pick out something?" I asked her. I didn't need help but I wanted her to do something instead of watching me awkwardly.

"Oh, sure but be warned, I'm not the best with fashion!" She giggled.

"Neither am I!" I giggled.

We both started picking out random things and stated giggling at our really bad fashion sense!

"I like you, Annabeth!" She said with a smile.

"I like you too. By the way, how old are you?" I asked.

"16, what about you?"

"16!"

"But guess who's 18?" She questioned.

"Um I don't know?" I replied, wondering why she asked that.

"Percy!" She said. Why did she tell me that?

"Okay." I said.

"Not okay! You guys are cute together! Does age difference matter to you? Cuz if not then you guys are the perfect couple!" She squealed.

"I have a boyfriend." I said awkwardly, trying not to blush.

"Oh, oops sorry. I can't believe how girly I went there. I'm not a girly girl you see. But I don't know what happened there?" She looked confused.

"Haha. That's okay. So what do you think of this? Or shall I put some more clothes on. I think I should!" I said answering my own question.

I was wearing a pink bikini this time and the bikini top was like Ariel's top but pink. The bikini bottom had rhinestones on it. I was also wearing a black kimono over it. Once again Rachel bought me all that last year!

"No, It looks cool!" She replied.

I nodded and we went to the beach.

**A/N I know these chapters are short. I'm trying to make them longer. Please review as it would mean everything to me. Thanks again xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own these characters. Rick Riordan owns them. **

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

I saw Annabeth coming towards me with Thalia. She was looking so beautiful. "Hey guys!" I shouted.

"Hey, seaweed brain!" Annabeth replied.

"Seaweed brain? Whatever, I'm not asking. So what's planned for today?" Thalia smiled.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys want to come to town with me?" Percy asked.

"I can't go far from here because in 3 hours I have to go to a family lunch. Ugh!" She grunted.

"Okay. Annabeth?" I turned to Annabeth with a 'please can you come' look on my face.

"Well, I'm not busy so okay. But can Luke come? You know how protective he is." Annabeth asked.

"Uh, okay!" I sighed.

To my surprise, Annabeth hugged me and thanked me.

"Go get him!" I shooed her away. I didn't want Luke to come but Annabeth did so I agreed because otherwise she would probably be upset for the whole trip.

Annabeth's POV

A part of me wanted Luke to come and a part of me didn't. But I invited him anyway. I ran to the house and to my surprise Luke was standing in the main hall with Rachel. "Where were you?" Luke asked me with a concerned look.

"I was with Percy and Thalia." Luke frowned at Percy's name.

"Who is Thalia? Doesn't matter. You weren't in your room today?"

"You went in my room?" I asked with a surprised face. Why did he go in my room?

"To wake you up. But you weren't there. Where were you so early in the morning?" He asked protectively. I can't say Percy's room, he would be so mad. But I couldn't lie to my boyfriend.

"Percy's room." I replied, a bit scared of his response.

"What!" He shouted.

"No, not in that way! I couldn't sleep last night so I went to get a drink. Percy couldn't sleep either and he also came for a drink. Since we both couldn't sleep, he asked if I wanted to watch some movies in his room. I said yes because I was so bored. And I fell asleep on his sofa." I explained.

"I hate that guy!" Luke snarled.

"Luke!" Rachel looked shocked. I was too, how can he say that?

"Luke, you say things in your anger. Anyways I was wondering if you want to join me and Percy to go to the town?" I asked trying to get rid of the subject.

"No. I'm going to do something much more fun." He hissed. He was being really childish now. He was getting really jealous.

"Maybe, I can join?" I asked trying to cheer him up.

"What about Percy?" He hissed again.

"What about me?" I looked behind; Percy was standing in the doorway. People have to stop sneaking up on me.

"Back off my girlfriend. OKAY!" Luke shouted and clenched his fists. He looked like he was about to punch Percy.

"Dude, calm down okay? I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend. Okay?" Percy calmly said. Luke didn't listen and punched Percy right in the nose. Percy's nose was bleeding. Rachel and me gasped.

"Dude. I told you to calm down." Percy was really trying to be calm. What was wrong with Luke? I was getting angry with Luke. I wanted to punch Luke!

"LUKE! You can't just punch him like that! What did you get out of that?" I said in anger and I walked up to Luke to stop him. But unexpectedly he kissed me. I backed away first.

"Luke what are you doing?" I said. Why did he do that?

"She is MINE!" Luke shouted at Percy. He looked like a psychopath.

I was scared to go near him.

"Luke. Please stop!" I didn't know what I was doing but I ran. I ran as fast as I could to the beach. I found a swing set and I sat on it, hoping Rachel came running after me. I needed to speak to her. What was wrong with Luke? He was getting obsessed with me. This was jealousy now. He was turning crazy. In the distance I saw someone running towards me. But that person didn't have red hair, emerald eyes and freckles. The person had raven black hair and sea green eyes. That person was Percy. I was thrilled and sad at the same time. "Are you alright?" He asked me and sat on the swing next to me. "Luke. He was scar.. ing me" I replied.

Percy wiped my tears. I didn't realise I was crying.

"He scared me too. But Annabeth, he does love you." Percy said trying to cheer me up.

I appreciated his try but it wasn't succeeding.

"He's obsessed with me. Its scary" I started tearing a bit more. I dug my head into Percy's shirt. I didn't know what I was doing. But I didn't regret it either.

Percy hugged me.

"It's alright Annabeth. I'm here for you." He replied.

"Thank you, Percy. Where's Rachel?" I asked unexpectedly.

"She's sorting Luke out." We stared into each other's eyes and laughed. When Rachel was sorting out someone, she would seriously sort him out. She would be shouting and shouting, sometimes she would even be violent. That was the side of Rachel You would not want to be on.

Percy, why can't Luke be like you? Percy looked at me. WOAH! Did I say that aloud?

"Yes you did." Percy smiled at me.

I blushed; I can feel my ears getting hot.

What did I do? I was about to die of embarrassment.

Then Percy took my chin and held it up high and kissed me. A tingle went through my body. I felt like sparks were going around us. Right this moment, nothing else mattered, nothing but Percy.

We both pulled back at the same time. The kiss felt so natural. It felt like Percy and me were meant to be. "Percy, that was . . . . magical." I finally said.

Percy nodded. He leaned in for another kiss. I leaned in too.

"ANNABETH!" Rachel interrupted us.

I turned around; Rachel had an angry look on her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rachel said.

"Ummm," I replied, I couldn't get words to come out.

"You realise you and Luke are still together?!" Rachel raised one eyebrow.

"Luke! Is he alright?" I replied not realising I still cared for Luke.

"He wants to talk." Rachel snarled.

I didn't answer back, I just ran back to the house. I saw Luke waiting outside. "Annabeth!" Luke shouted. He seemed calmer.

"Luke." That's all I managed to say.

Luke came closer to me. "I'm sorry Annabeth! I'm so sorry. I acted like a psycho, like a crazy person. I am crazy about you but I'm not crazy." Luke smirked.

We both started laughing.

"I'm almost there to forgiving you," I replied.

"Annabeth. I don't know what happened to me. Jealousy and craziness took over me." Luke started tearing a bit.

I felt guilty for kissing Percy. I loved Luke. But something went over me as well. I should tell Luke what happened, but just not now. I kissed Luke. No spark. No firework. It felt like a normal kiss with no magic to it. But Luke must have felt it. His eyes lit up.

"That was amazing. So am I forgiven?" He asked with hope.

"Yes." I sighed. Luke held my hand.

"I need to talk to Percy." He remembered. Just as we were about to go to Percy, Percy came to us. "Luke. It's alright. Rachel explained everything to me." Percy said with a frown when he saw me and Luke holding hands.

"Thanks, dude!" Luke went to Percy to give him a hug. He gestured to me to come in the hug as well. I did. The worst thing about that hug was I felt more comfortable hugging Percy than Luke. What was happening to me?

"So, wanna go somewhere?" Luke asked.

"Oh let's go to Shredders. It's a beach club." Percy replied with a smirk.

We all agreed and we went in Percy's Lamborghini.

**A/N I am trying to update as much as possible. Please review it would mean the world to me. Thanks xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rick Riordan owns these characters. :(**

Chapter 7

Percy's POV

All this drama happened with Luke and now Annabeth's forgiving him just like that?! Was Luke being obsessed with her all a joke to Annabeth? Because it wasn't a joke to me. I don't know is she realises this or not, but I care for her, maybe even more than Luke cares for her, which is strange because I only met her yesterday but I feel like I've known her my whole life.

We got to the beach club and Nico and Jason came outside to greet us.

"Hey dude. Cool, you brought friends!" Jason walked over to Annabeth first and shaked her hand, and then he shaked everyone else's hands.

Nico just said hi to them.

"Come in, there's going to be a Christmas party here tonight. You guys coming?" Nico gestured to the blue door with SHREDDERS on it.

"Sounds great," I said and everyone agreed. We all went inside.

Thalia and Piper were putting some Christmas decorations up. I went over to Thalia and gave her a big hug and I did the same to Piper. Not as relationship hug but as a friend hug as I've known them since year 7.

"Annabeth! You're here!" Thalia's eyes shifted from mine to Annabeth.

"Hey Thalia! Want some help?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, thanks. Oh and this is Piper!"

Piper gave Annabeth a hug and they started decorating. Luke went and helped as well.

I walked over to Nico and Jason with Rachel.

"Hey, Rach!" Nico said as he tripped over some wires. He was never usually clumsy, only when he saw Rachel. Rachel giggled and Nico blushed. It was so obvious Nico liked her, why didn't he ask her out? Maybe he didn't have the courage.

"Rach, um do you want to come with me to town because the wires broke and I need to buy new ones." That was Nico's way of asking her out. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude what?" Nico asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing."

Rachel nodded and they went.

"I know why you laughed!" Jason smirked.

"Why?"

'Nico's pathetic way of asking Rachel out. I feel sorry for her." Jason said and we laughed so hard Jason fell on the floor.

"Dude, get up!" I laughed.

"I'm not even going to ask. Seaweed brain come with me to town, one of the lights broke! Can you give me a ride?" She asked with a big smile on her face.

"Really! Nico just went but okay let's go!" I smirked to the thought of having some alone time with Annabeth, not to make out with her but it was nice to talk to her.

Annabeth's POV

I got in the car with Percy. "So you realise town is quite far away. It will take about 30 minutes to get there." Percy replied.

"Okay whatever, let's go." I replied with a smirk.

"Feisty." Percy did a diva Roarr sound.

We both laughed.

Then it went silent and awkward.

"So you forgave Luke?" Percy said breaking the awkward silence.

I nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"I though you were wise, wise girl." Percy looked shocked at what he said. I was shocked as well.

"What? What makes you think I'm not wise?"

"You forgave him just like that? Didn't you at least think about it? He's obsessed with you and when someone's obsessed with someone they do crazy things. I mean super crazy things." Percy explained.

I couldn't help but laugh. Percy was just so worried about me, even more worried than me.

"What's so funny? Annabeth I'm serious here." Percy was still concentrating on the road but had an annoyed facial expression.

"Percy. I know you really care about me, but Luke is my boyfriend and I forgave him because I believe in second chances and he didn't know what came over him. He was as scared as us about the things he did. Percy, thank you though. I love you for caring for me." I realised what I said and I looked over to Percy who was now smirking.

"You love me eh?" Percy replied with a smile. Is that all he heard?

I tutted and laughed.

"Shut up! As a friend: yes. Other ways: No." I laughed.

"Bummer. I though I was hitting it off with you, wise girl." Percy turned to me and then focused on the road again.

I laughed.

"So are we there yet?" I sighed.

"No, as I am still on the road. 'Wise girl'." He said emphasising on the wise girl.

'Shut up! Let's play a game!" I smiled.

"What game?"

"The Let's Know More About Each other game!" I didn't know where I was going with this but I carried on anyway.

"Okay. I'm pretty sure you made the game up, but whatever. So how many questions are we allowed to ask each other?" Percy asked eager to ask questions.

"12. I will go first. What's your favourite colour?" I asked stupidly.

"Okay, not an Annabeth like question but whatever. My favourite colour is blue. I love blue so much, I eat blue food. It's a thing me and my mum do." He replied.

"Not weird at all!" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Haha. My turn. How did you feel about our kiss?" He looked a bit startled at himself for asking that. What kiss? Oh MG! The kiss we had at the beach. The silence got awkward so I answered his question. " Magical. The kiss was amazing. I mean I lo.. Nothing!" Why did I blurt that out? I was about to say I love you, which is really strange. Do I love him? I didn't know what was happening with me. I love Luke, not Percy. Or is it the other way round? OH MY ATHENA! What was happening?

"It was the best kiss ever. I felt like it was just us two in this world. It was natural like we were meant to be." Percy didn't look like he regretted what he said.

Percy's POV

"It was the best kiss ever. I felt like it was just us two in this world. It was natural like we were meant to be." I blurted out. In the corner of my eye I can see Annabeth staring at me with her beautiful grey eyes.

I love you, Annabeth.

I loved her! I LOVE ANNABETH!

Everything was clear now; I know why I got a bit jealous when Annabeth said Luke was her boyfriend and why I didn't like seeing them together. It was because I loved Annabeth!

"Percy! EARTH TO PERCY!" Annabeth shouted.

"Yes? What happened?" I sighed.

"Do you know where we are?" Annabeth looked worried.

I looked at my surroundings. We were in the middle of nowhere. Dammit Percy! You should have looked at where you were driving.

"Oh. Crap! I don't know where we are!" I panicked. I looked at Annabeth who wasn't panicking so I stopped. Trees surrounded us. "Okay. Let's just get out of this forest first." I drove the car out of the forest to a farm. As I drove further on, I realised that we were in the countryside, which was 2 hours away from the town. I told Annabeth the news and she started panicking. "Oh my Athena! We are lost!" She looked at me. She liked Greek mythology. Hot! Snap out of it! "It's alright. Town is just 2 hours away. We will get there." I drove on; suddenly the car started making noises. I looked to see if there was petrol. Oh No! There was no petrol. So now we were stuck in the middle of somewhere we have never been before! "Annabeth.." I started. Then Annabeth interrupted me. "No petrol, huh?" She said shaking her head.

"Sorry." I said nervously.

"What are you teenagers doing her?" A lady came out of one of the barns. She had brown hair and wore green glasses.

"Well we are lost. And there is no petrol in my car." I replied hoping she would help us.

"That's a mighty nice car, that is! Oh I'd hate to spoil your date by not helping you. There is a small hotel nearby. Just keep going forwards and you will get there. I don't have petrol with me but there's a petrol station just next door to that hotel I was talking to you about." She said helpfully.

"We are not on a date. Also how can we get the car to the hotel?" Annabeth asked.

"I can't help you with that, sorry sweetie. Also I hate to break it to you but the hotel is for lovers only." She muttered.

"We can just pretend we are a couple." I grinned at how good the idea was.

"There ya go! The handsome young man just solved the problem!" She smirked then waved us goodbye. I smiled.

"Percy, she only called you handsome, stop smiling like a freak!" Annabeth nudged me.

"Shut up wise girl." I nudged her back.

"Whatever. Let's push this car to the petrol station!" I could see in her eyes that she was not looking forward for this. Well neither was I.

"Ugh." I replied. We used all our strength and we pushed the heavy car.

Some boys and a girl were coming towards us with confused looks.

"Hey!" I called them over.

"What are you doing, Percy?" Annabeth asked

"Let's ask them for help." I waved at them and they started coming towards us.

"Um hello, handsome boy I have never seen around here." The girl who was standing in the middle of the four boys said. She had long wavy blonde hair. Her eyes were dark almond. She was pretty but Annabeth was beautiful.

"Um hi." I blushed.

"I am Calypso and this is Frank." She pointed to the tallest boy there.

Frank waved at me and I waved back.

"This is Beck." She pointed to a boy with a kind look on his face.

"And this is Grover." She pointed to the last boy.

"I'm Percy and this is Annabeth. We were just wondering if you guys can help us push this car to the petrol station?" I asked politely.

"Yeh, sure." They all agreed.

"Thanks." Annabeth replied.

We pushed the car to the petrol station in 1 hour and 30 minutes. Impressive, considering the petrol station was quite far ahead.

"Thanks for the help guys!" I hugged all of them except from Calypso.

"Hey! What about my hug?" Calypso asked with a grin. I hugged her.

"Why are you guys here? I mean this is a strange place to have a date." Beck asked.

Annabeth and me explained the story.

"Wow! That's awesome. We all moved to the beach recently. We can hang out one day." Calypso looked at me with a smirk, hinting that she wanted to hang out with me especially. What can I say, I am pretty awesome.

"Oh! So you guys are the new people that moved here. That's awesome. Yeh let's hang out but why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Just came to explore. Now we better get going, our parents' will be worried." They waved us goodbye.

"That Calypso girl really annoys me." Annabeth hissed.

"Oooooh, someone's a little jealous." I teased.

"No, I'm not! Shut up seaweed brain!" Annabeth blushed.

"Get in the car, let's go to the hotel now." I replied laughing.

I finished putting the petrol in and paid for it.

I parked the car in the hotel parking space.

"Let's go to the receptionist." I said.

The receptionist was a teenage girl who looked like she couldn't care less about anything.

"Yes? What do you want?" She hissed.

"Two rooms please for one night." I looked outside it was completely dark now.

"Percy, do you think we should stay here or leave?"

"Annabeth it's so dark outside. And it's just for the night." I replied.

"If you're a couple then why do you need two rooms?" The receptionist snarled.

"Oh sorry. I forgot about that." I laughed nervously trying not to give away the fact that Annabeth and me are not dating.

"Here are your keys for room 188. The price is $260." She replied grumpily.

"I'll pay." I offered. I dug into my pockets and found three hundred dollar bills. I gave them to her.

"Here's your change, enjoy." How does she frown like that?

"Thanks for paying seaweed brain."

"No problem, wise girl."

We both laughed.

**A/N please review because like I always say it would mean everything to me. Thank you xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rick Riordan owns these characters. :'(**

Chapter 8

Annabeth's POV.

The room was big but it had 1 bed. I can't share a bed with Percy! Oh my Athena. WHAT DO I DO?

"Percy, there is one bed." I said.

"I realised. I've got an idea. You sleep on the bed and I will sleep on the floor. I'm going to call Jason to tell everyone what happened." He went into the bathroom.

I examined the bed and realised there was only one blanket.

"Percy. You have no choice but to sleep in the bed." I said nervously.

"Huh? What did you say Annabeth? Sorry I was on the phone." Percy replied.

"I said you're going to have to sleep in the bed. There is no extra blanket."

"Oh. Umm you sleep on one side, I sleep on one side simple."

"Okay." I said while making the bed ready. I got in and I tried to sleep but I couldn't.

Next to me I could hear Percy snoring away.

How did he sleep so fast?

I closed my eyes and listened to Percy snore, surprisingly it helped me fall asleep.

_I was running a way from someone. I tripped on something and just as I was about to get up the person that I was running from caught up to me. I saw his face. It was Luke._

_"__You're all mine Annabeth, no one can have you!" Luke shouted squeezing my wrist tightly. _

_"__Luke. STOP!" I screamed and try to get out of his grasp. He held on tighter._

_"__Trying to run away? HUH? I will lock you up so you can never get away from me!" Luke had an evil smirk on his face. _

_My wrist was becoming red and numb; I couldn't feel anything. _

_"__Luke, please, this isn't you." I pleaded._

_I was acting so helpless. What was wrong with me?_

_"__I've changed Annie. I've changed." He laughed in such a devilish and haunting way, it sent a shiver down my spine._

_"__Let her go!" A familiar voice came from behind. The voice got nearer. It was Percy._

_"__Oh look who it is. The idiot who tried to take you away from me. Get lost Percy!" Luke shouted at Percy._

_"__No leave her!" Percy came forward and punched Luke but Luke blocked him._

_"__Haha! You think you can fight me huh!"_

_Percy punched Luke right in the face, successfully. Luke had a black eye. _

_"__You know what! I feel like killing someone. Who though? You, Percy or sweet Annabeth, who doesn't love me, so doesn't deserve to live. I gave you a chance Annie, but you didn't take it." _

_"__Percy, go away, please. I don't want you to do this for me." I weakly said. _

_"__No, wise girl. We will stick together, through thick and thin." I smiled at the nickname. _

_NO! LUKE CAN'T CONTROL ME! I kicked Luke and got out of his grasp. I dug in my pocket to find the pocketknife I kept in there. I took it out and looked at Percy._

_"__We stick together, through thick and thin." I replied with a smirk. _

_"__You will never kill me. Guys come out!" A gang came out of the truck. When did that truck get there? They all had a gun. We were screwed. One of the guys was going to shoot me but Percy leaped in and took the bullet for me. _

_"__PERCY! NOOOO!" I screamed and fell to the ground._

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" I woke up to find Percy shaking me. "You shouted my name? Are you alright?" He looked concerned.

"Percy. It was horrible." I cried.

He wiped my tears and hugged me. "It's alright. I'm here." He softly replied.

I told him about the nightmare.

"Annabeth, I will always be here for you, through thick and thin." He looked into my eyes and we were suddenly kissing.

The kiss lasted for more than a minute. The longest kiss I've ever had. I can't explain how amazing it was. No words can describe it.

"Annabeth, I love you." He whispered. Wait what! Percy loved me? What do I say? Do I love him? I do. I DO LOVE PERCY. I had to, I never felt so happy being with someone. No kiss has ever felt that magical and I trust him with all my life.

"I love you too." I replied with a smile.

"You do?" Percy looked shocked.

"Yes, seaweed brain. I love you."

"Annabeth what about Luke? I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

I interrupted what he was saying by kissing him.

"I love you. Not Luke." I whispered through the kiss.

I love Percy not Luke. And I don't regret it.

I looked out the window. It was morning and the sun was shining brighter than ever.

"I don't want to go back." I replied.

"Me neither."

Percy came towards me and held my hand.

"Then let's run away together." I smiled at the idea. It was perfect except what about school? My family? Leo and Rachel?

"Percy I want to but what about my family and school. What about Leo and Rachel?" I sighed.

"Annabeth I've got enough money to survive on our own but I don't know what life will bring us if we run away together but there is one thing I am sure of, I will be happy as long as you're with me." He whispered into my ear. I turned to him and kissed him passionately.

"Best kiss ever." He laughed into the kiss.

I laughed to.

Ding! Dong! The bell rang.

Who could that be?

"Who is it?" Percy asked still not taking his eyes of mine.

"Rachel! And I'm here with Luke and Leo, oh and Nico." She shouted back.

I went to open the door.

"Hey what you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, it's Percy's birthday." Rachel gleamed at Percy who had looked shocked, as he had forgotten.

"I totally forgot!" Percy said.

"Well whatever! Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain! You're 19!" I shouted and hugged him. I was about to kiss him but then I realised that no one knew about us being together so I stopped myself.

We looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Umm. Guys let's go celebrate." Rachel replied with a grin.

We both nodded and went down to the receptionist, where we gave our keys in.

**A/N The action will kick in soon. Please review thanks xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rick Riordan owns these characters. :"""(**

**Chapter 9**

Percy's POV

"Annabeth can come in my car." I suggested.

"Yeh I'm cool with that." Annabeth nodded.

I looked at Luke who glared evilly at me.

I wanted to shout at him and say 'She loves me not you LOSER!' But I had to be mature and not go crazy about stupid stuff like someone staring at me.

But Luke had psycho eyes.

Psycho eyes are eyes that look like they want to murder someone. That someone was probably me.

I suddenly remembered Annabeth's dream. What if it came true?

I am not going to lose Annabeth! I am going to keep her safe and happy.

"Seaweed brain!" Annabeth clicked her fingers at me.

"Oh sorry. Where is everyone else?" I said looking around the parking space.

"They left when you were daydreaming." She laughed.

"I wasn't daydreaming. I was thinking," I announced.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked.

"Well Luke was giving me the psycho's look. What if your dream comes real? What if Luke tries to kill you? Annabeth please don't go near that boy!" I exclaimed.

"Percy please don't. Don't think about this. I don't want to think about losing you." She was starting to tear a bit at the though of losing me. I stopped the car near someone's house to talk to her.

I leaned to her and wiped her tears and whispered in her ear, "I love you Annabeth and I will never leave you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

I kissed her.

"Annabeth!" Luke shouted.

Why was he here?

"Luke. What are you doing here?" I shouted back.

"As we were driving we noticed you and Annabeth weren't behind us so they sent me to see where you were."

Then Luke started to laugh. Not a jokey laugh but a psychopath's laugh.

His eyes got bigger and his veins popped out of his arms.

"I knew there was something going on between you too." He smirked evilly.

Annabeth's POV

"Luke stop. LEAVE US ALONE!" I screamed. Luke turned to me and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Oh Annabeth. You could have been with me but instead you betrayed me and went with this crazy boy here." He was about to slap me but I stopped him.

"Don't you dare even think about touching me! You're the crazy one! NOT PERCY!" I shouted.

"You made a mistake there by calling me names." Luke snapped like a child.

"Boys, come out the van!" He continued. A gang came out the van that was parked near us.

How did the van get there?

When did Luke plan this?

Loads of questions were going through my head but I ignored them and looked at Percy with fear rushing through my veins when I saw how many people were in the gang. Each one of them had a gun.

"Annabeth. We will stick together, through thick and thin." Percy grabbed my hand and we ran towards our car.

We quickly got in and Percy started the engine.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Luke's blood shot eyes stared at me with hatred in them.

I remembered when he used to stare at me with love in his eyes.

Everything has changed now.

But I'm happier with Percy then I was ever with Luke.

"Percy. Go!" I shouted and Percy drove really quickly, I heard gunshots behind. None of the shots hit us. Thank the gods of Olympus!

Then one gunshot hit me.

I screamed in pain. Percy was driving really fast now. The car stopped and we were at a hospital.

The pain didn't stop. I kept screaming. The bullet went through my head.

I was getting dizzy and my eyesight was getting blurry.

And suddenly I blacked out. The last thing I saw was Percy and his arms were wrapped around me and he was crying.

**A/N The action has kicked in! Please review thanks. If you want me to review any of you stories just tell me what you think of my story and I will review your stories. xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rick Riordan owns these characters. x**

**Chapter 10**

Percy's POV

Annabeth closed her eyes. "NO!" I screamed. I tried to wake her up but I didn't succeed. I carried her to the receptionist. "It's an emergency! PLEASE CAN SOMEONE HELP HER! PLEASE!" I cried.

"Follow me, young man, Calm down it's going to be alright!" One of the doctors' reassured me.

"IT'S NOT GOING TO BE ALRIGHT! HURRY UP! … I don't want to lose her. She's my life. And if she goes. My life will end." I cried.

Annabeth was everything to me. I couldn't bear to see her go. She was my hope, my one and only.

"I understand. But you must leave her now. We must help her." He replied. And he took Annabeth away from me. I ran after them but the other doctors stopped me. Everything started getting blurry. My head was pounding; I heard voices in my head screaming 'she is going to die!'

And then I fainted.

Percy's POV

I woke up to find someone staring at me. My vision cleared and the person was Rachel. What was she doing here?

How did I get here?

Where's Annabeth?

ANNABETH! I remembered everything now.

"ANNABETH! WHERE'S ANNEBETH!" I screamed.

There were wires everywhere on my body. I ripped them off and I went to find Annabeth.

"PERCY! STOP!" Rachel screamed. She tugged on to my arm and pulled me back.

I pushed her off and went around the hospital trying to find Annabeth.

"Percy! Listen to me! Annabeth IS DEAD!" She screamed.

Annabeth is dead?

No she isn't! I'm sure she isn't! She is a fighter!

"No she isn't!" I screamed with all my might.

"Percy. Why would I lie about this?" She took my arm and sobbed.

"No." I managed to say. I felt a huge lump in my throat. Rachel started to get some doctors to come and help me. I knelt to the ground and screamed in pain. Annabeth is DEAD!

The doctors' tried to speak to me but I couldn't hear a word they were saying. I only heard voices screaming 'Annabeth is dead!' I couldn't take it anymore.

I got up of the ground and ran to find Annabeth.

I ran to every room but none of them was Annabeth's room. Then I saw a room that said 'emergency'. I looked in the window of the room and lying there on the hospital bed was my Annabeth, her face as beautiful as ever. I walked in the room and knelt beside her.

"Annabeth, you are a fighter. You are brave. You are strong. You are fearless. I know you can do it. I won't believe you have left me. I know you're still in there. Please Annabeth come back to me. I can't lose you and I won't. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the reason why I drink. You're the reason why I sleep. You're the reason why I eat. You're the reason why I am still alive. You keep me breathing, Annabeth. I love you. I will be here with you through thick and thin." I whispered into her ear while sobbing my heart away. I kissed her lips and held her hand and I fell asleep.

Annabeth's POV

Percy you are the reason why I will fight to live. I urged my body to wake up. I used all my strength to get my eyes open. I forgot all about the pain. All I wanted now was to be with Percy. Then suddenly something when through me. This something felt like I was being electrocuted. My muscles started working. I felt my heart beating stronger. My eyes opened. "Percy." I managed to say.

Percy's POV

"Percy". I woke up to find Annabeth awake. I knew she could do it. "Annabeth. I'm here." I replied gently squeezing her hand.

"You're the reason why I fought to live." She replied and I leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed me back and the sparks started flying. It felt magical like it always did. But this feeling probably beat any other feeling there was.

"I love you wise girl."

"I love you too, seaweed brain."

Suddenly the door opened and Rachel came in.

"Annabeth!" She cried.

"But how?" She continued.

"Percy." Annabeth replied with a smile.

"I love you guys." Rachel started crying.

I gave her a hug.

" Annabeth. You're alive. How did this happen? This has never happened before?" The doctor said.

"Percy is the reason." She said.

I looked at her and smiled.

2 years has gone by and Annabeth is out of the hospital. Percy and Annabeth are currently in New York, where they are now going to live, together.

Luke and his gang were caught as well. Oh and they have both graduated form uni.

_**Please READ THIS A/N! Thanks x**_

**A/N Sorry for skipping quite a lot of years but i will be writing a sequel to this. The sequel will have a new character joining her name will be Midnight. Now Midnight is not just any character she is a special character, you will see why. Please review also I will review any of you guys' stories just review mine and ask me to review yours and I will. Also yes the story is ending very soon, so sorry that it is so short. The sequel will be much more longer and exciting and more Percabeth and maybe some other ships. xxx Thanks x**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OEWN THESE CHARACTERS. RICK RIORDAN DOES. xx**

Chapter 11.

Annabeth's POV

"Percy, get up!" I shaked him.

"I'm awake!" He shouted half asleep.

"Percy don't make me tickle you." I laughed.

"Fine!" He said and grabbed me towards him.

I laid on top of him and gave him a kiss.

"Get up now! You lazy pig." I pulled him up and he went to get ready.

Bring! Bring! The phone was ringing I went to pick it up.

"Hello? Who is this?" I said.

"It's Rachel. How are you guys?' She asked.

"Good. What about you? Is everything okay with you and Nico?" I replied.

"Great. We are coming to visit you in the summer holidays!" Rachel squealed.

"Yay! I can't wait! Oh no! I have to go, me and Percy are going shopping today as a birthday treat and then we are going to a fancy restaurant." I replied.

"Oh YEH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You're 19!" She screamed.

"Oww! Thanks. I can't believe you forgot though." I sighed.

"I didn't. I would never forget my best friend's birthday. I have already gotten you presents. I have to go now. Bye!" She ended the call before I could say goodbye, which was very weird of her.

"Wise girl, you ready?" Percy asked while planting a kiss on my head.

"Yeah but aren't you going to have breakfast?" I asked.

"Okay. But I am going to make breakfast for you." Percy replied with a smile.

"I can't wait to see you fail. What are you going to make?" I laughed.

"Your favourite pancakes shaped as books and my special blue maple syrup with bacon." He replied. I drooled at the thought of pancakes.

"Yes please!" I said still drooling.

"Sit back and relax and let Master Percy do this stuff." We both laughed.

"Okay then Master Percy." I giggled.

I to the living room to find several presents lined up against the sofa. "Percy?" I shouted.

"Yeah!" He answered back.

"Are these presents for me?" I asked.

"Yeh. Don't open them yet." He answered back.

"Okay and thank you." I replied.

There was probably 30 presents here, I was so grateful but he honestly didn't need to buy me all this.

"Breakfast is ready, my majesty." Percy bowed down to me and I giggled.

"Why thank you, my lord." I answered with my best posh accent.

I gasped at the table; everything was set like I was in a palace. The napkins were a beautiful floral print and the chairs looked magnificent with gold ribbons all over them.

"Percy, it looks amazing!" I hugged him and sat down.

"Wait till you see the pancakes." He brought the pancakes over. I gasped again they were perfectly shaked into books and it was drenched with blue maple syrup, just the way I liked it. The bacons looked as delicious as the pancakes. They were still sizzling on the plate.

"Percy, this is so nice!" I said after swallowing down a massive chunk of pancake.

"Glad you like it. I worked hard on those." He took a bite of his pancake.

**A/N 2 more chapters left. xx Also please read chapter 10's A/N ****a lot of exciting things are on there and if you want me to review any of your stories just review mine and then ask me to review your and I will. xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own any of these characters. Rick Riordan does. **

Chapter 12

Annabeth's POV

"Percy let's go to this shop." I said pointing to waterstones.

"My wise girl will never change, will she?" He laughed.

"Nope!" I shook my head with a smile.

We went in to Waterstones and there were books everywhere. I smiled at the thought of living in a library where I was surrounded by books.

I looked at the section where it said 'New Books'. The new books section was always my favourite because I could see what new books were in and they always end up in my best books to read list.

There was one book that caught my eye; it was called 'Looking For Percy.' It was about this young girl who had run away from home and she found someone called Percy and they fell immensely in love, they stuck through all their troubles together. It sounded a bit like Percy and me. And the boy's name was Percy as well.

"Percy, I want to get his book. And this and this and this. Oh and this." I handed him a pile of books.

"Okay wise girl. Oh what's this? 'Looking for Percy'" He read aloud.

"It sounds like our love story and the main boy is called Percy." I explained.

"It sounds awesome. I guess we Percy's know the language of the ladies." Percy smugly said.

"Shut up!" I nudged him and we both laughed.

Percy paid for the books and we both walked to the park, hand in hand.

I stared down at all the shopping we did. I carried 5 bags and Percy was carrying 6. I felt so spoilt but I guess most people feel like that on their birthday. It's the only day where you're allowed to be spoilt and so is Christmas.

"Percy thank you for being the best person in my life." I smiled and looked at him.

"Annabeth thank you for being the reason I live." He dropped the bags on the bench and carried me.

"Percy! Put me down! Haha!" I laughed and started hitting softly against his back. Suddenly we locked eyes and we kissed.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, seaweed brain." I whispered to his ear.

I never thought I would ever be so deeply in love with someone. I never thought I would love anyone apart from… Luke.

I guess life doesn't give you what you expect. Life gives you surprises. Some surprises can be bad but some can be amazing like my wonderful surprise.

"Annabeth let's go back to our house and get changed for dinner, tonight." Percy said with a gleam in his eye.

"Sure." I replied and we walked all the way to our house.

~0~

I got dressed in my new Louis Vuitton dress and I put some mascara and lipstick on, then I tied my hair into Audrey Hepburn's Breakfast at Tiffany's Updo.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I used to feel so insecure and ugly when I looked at myself in the mirror. But then Percy came into my life and made me feel beautiful.

Suddenly I felt soft hands around my waist. Percy rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"You look beautiful." He whispered into my ear.

"Thank you. And you look devilishly handsome in your posh suit." I laughed.

"Why thank you. So are you ready, mi lady?" He took out his hand symbolising he wanted my permission to go to the restaurant.

"Why indeed I am, kind sir." I replied putting on the accent again.

We both laughed and we headed towards the limo.

~0~

The restaurant looked magnificent. Everything was gold and there were chandeliers everywhere. "Wow!" I said gasping in excitement.

"My words exactly when I saw this place." He replied.

"Yes, how may I help you sir?" A kind looking lady asked.

"We made reservations." And then he whispered something to her ear, which I couldn't hear.

What was that all about?

Was he…?

No Percy would never do that to me.

"Percy what was that all about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, come on Annabeth let's go." He replied completely dodging the question.

"Okay." I replied glumly.

The lady led us to the grandest table there was in the whole restaurant.

"Thank you." He replied and then gave her a wink.

I tried to ignore the wink but I couldn't, what was going on with them two?

We both ordered our food and then the band started playing my favourite song, which was "A magnificent walk."

"Let's dance, Annabeth." Percy took my hand and we went to dance.

After 3 minutes of dancing, the band changed the song.

The song was now "I think I want to marry you."

What an odd song to put on?

Then suddenly marching bands came from each corners of the restaurant.

Confetti started blowing out form canons. Percy knelt down and said, "Will you marry me, wise girl?" He smiled showing his perfect teeth.

I couldn't believe what was happening.

"YES!" I couldn't stop smiling. He carried me and twirled me around.

Percy PROPOSED!

I was going to spend the rest of my life with the love of my life. I couldn't have it any other way.

The song kept on playing and everyone was dancing.

"Annabeth!" Someone shouted behind me. I looked to see who it was and standing right there was Rachel, Nico, Jason, Piper, Thalia and both Percy's parents and of course my mum and sister.

I ran to them and gave them all big hugs!

This was the best day of my life.

"WE ARE ALL SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Rachel shouted and we all had a big group hug.

"Want me to take a picture of you guys?" One of the band members asked.

"Yes, please!" I replied and handed him my camera.

"Say CHEESE!" He said and we all shouted cheese.

"Thanks. Can you take some more please." I asked politely.

He nodded and we took many pictures.

After taking all the photos we went to dance.

**A/N PLEASE READ CHAPTER 10'S A/N. Also if you would like me to review one of you stories just review mine and ask me to review ur and I will. xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rick Riordan owns these characters. **

**Chapter 13**

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth! I'm so happy for you. I'm sorry for acting rude and pretending I forgot about your birthday and not telling you about this. But it's because I wanted this to be a surprise!" Rachel hugged me.

"You're forgiven. My mouth is hurting from smiling too much but I don't want to stop smiling. I am so happy and just feel AMAZING RIGHT NOW!" I squealed.

"Annabeth. Come dance!" Percy reached out for me and took me to dance.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and he put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I can't wait to spend my life with you, seaweed brain." I whispered into his ear.

"I can't wait to be able to see your beautiful face every day and learn new facts about stuff I don't need to know but you tell me anyway." We both laughed softly.

"Percy I can't tell you how much I love you." I replied.

"Then don't tell me and dance with me." His lips collided with mine and I could smell his peppermint breath and his ocean odour.

We both broke away from the kiss in silence at the same time and we danced the whole night.

~0~

We reached back home and I laid on the coach and Percy sat next to me.

"What do you want to do?" Percy asked.

"You know what I want to do." I swiftly moved my hand and caressed his arm.

"Video games!" We both said at the same time and we bursted out laughing.

**A/N YES IT IS THE END! I'M SO SORRY! BUT I AM WRITING A SEQUAL. IF YOU READ CHAPTER 10'S A/N IT WILL EXPLAIN QUITE A FEW THINGS ABOUT THE SEQUAL. SORRY THIS STORY IS SHORT. Also if you want me to review any of your stories just review mine and ask me to review yours and I will. xxx**

**Thank you ALL SO MUCH! xx **

**p.s This is my first ever ****fan fiction. xx**


End file.
